Darkness
by divergent.tribute.love
Summary: (originally by monster.got.swag, same author different profiles) Katniss was pregnant in the quarter quell but didnt know it herself. snow erased hers and everyones memories who knew of the truth. Now, 9 years later lily mellark finds her way back to katniss and peeta. can they save her from the darkness of her abused life and believe shes there daughter?
1. Meeting

Hey! i am so so sorry to everyone who was reading this fanfic then i just stopped updating! you are all awesome who sticked to this story while i was gone i ended up having to make a hole new profile DX hope you injoy! (i am the same author as before just new profile)

* * *

Chapter 1- meeting

"I seen the mockingjay!" a little girl ran up and told me. She was full of exitment, jumping up and down

"where did you see her?" i ask, i see her smile grow larger which i thought was impossible

"on the t.v! The news man said that the mocking jay is making her way into every district for a peace meeting! shes coming here to district 2!" She yells excitedly. i give her a shy smile as she runs to another stranger to tell him the news

"where are your parents!?" i hear the man yell at her threw annoyence and i try hard not to laugh.

wial im walking home i look up at the sky and think of what she said. there really coming here, my parents are coming to the district they abandoned me in. my names lily mellark and im 9 years old, but i will never really be a mellark. ive been abandoned in the darkness. but as my foster family tells me, i deserve to suffer and be treated the way i do.

as im walking down the street i notice people staring at me with worried and simpethedic looks. I get use to the looks though. My plain white shirt i woren out and stained with both mine and animal blood. it has holes and rips in it along with my light blue pants. the knees are woren out and is full of staines as well. My little white t-shirt doesnt hide all of the bruises and cuts on my arms and the holes in my jeans dont cover the burns and scraps either. my long brown hair is just pass my tail bone and it usually hides the whipping marks on my back. My cloths feel kinda baggy on me cause of how small i am. My step father says i dont deserve to eat so every chance i get to have something to eat i dont give it up. My best friend, james, is starting to get really worried about my health. he says its not normal to be able to see my hip bones and be able to count all my ribs. but its not like i want to be like this, its just the sucky part of life i guess

a couple days ago my stuped teacher kept me after class to ask where i get my wounds from and why im so skinny. i told her that i have a eating disorter and that im a verry clumbsy kid. after she kept me for over a hour she finally let me go home. i ran strate home and as i thought i was punished for being late and given the new gash i have now on the side of my face. when i went to school the next day with it the teacher saw it and started crying and had to escuse herself from the classroom

I can see the house i am forsed to live in in the distance and sigh, it will never feel like a real home to me. i dont know what its lke to be in a real home, to have a real family. im guessing its like the family my friend james has. a loving mother and father, two cool older brothers and a sweet little sister. hes older brothers, mark and liam, have turned 14 and 17 and his little sister angel is turning 4 soon. james is 9 just like me and has the biggest heart just like the rest of his family. i havnt been over to his house since his mother started to cry when seen just how skinny i am.

Me, james, and angel where all having fun playing in the mud and having a mud war that my cloths got ruined. mrs. bonds, james mother, had some spare cloths that she lent me. as i was changing mrs. bonds came into the room and seen how sunken in my stomach is and how almost all my bones show and started crying. she tried to keep me there but we both new if i didnt get back it would only make it worse. but since then ive only gotten worse, james says i look like i could break at the slightest touch but i know by my step fathers beatings that i wont.

when i get closer i reliese that theres a huge moving truck right infron of the next door house. the last nabours moved away because of my fathers threats against them. they tried to stop my step fathers beating and he treatend to kill them all. i havnt seen them ever since

As i walk closer i hear laughing so i take a peek over. i notice a little girl playing in the front yard. she looks to be about 3 years old. i can see a big, fluffy pink tutu poping out of her cute little blue fuzzy jacket with little white mitts attached to the sleeves. she has the littlist pair of jeans ive ever seen on. Her hairs similar to mine, long and brown and her eyes are a shiny blue. If anyone saw us together they would think we were sisters

"Kat! please be carful sweety!" i see a young man at the front door yell to her. Hes verry muscular and has one of those faces that makes him look older than he really is. my guess is hes in his mid 20s or early 30s

"ok daddy!" the little girl, kat i believe, yells back to her dad. He disapears back into the house and the little girl keeps playing with her little doll she has. as im nearing i see the little girl run towards the big oak treein her front yard and starts climbing it. i keep a eye on her as she gets higher and higher. she stops climbing when shes halfway up and looks down, her beautiful grey eyes full of fear. Ten i feel my heart stop as the little branch she was standing on snaps, sending her strate to the ground. she screams and i run as fast as i can to the falling little girl and catch her before sje hit the ground. we both fall to the ground but i make sure she lands ontop of me instead of the hard ground. i feel a sharp pain in my wrist and hear a loud snapping noice and i know ive broken it. great, another weakness against my step father.

"are you ok?" I ask her, sitting up holding her tightly in my arm, her sitting on my lap. she gives me alittle nod and looks into my eyes. her beautiful grey ones are full of tears and fear but she seems to be unharmed

"im ok, thank you" she says quietly "are you-" she didnt get the chance to finish her question before the man that was at the front door earlier is bolding out of the house

"KAT!?" he spots us both by the tree and starts running towardsus. kat jumps up from my lap and runs strate into his arms "daddy!" she cries

"baby what happened? are you ok?" he asks her, scooping her up and holding her in his arms against his hip. she nods

"im ok daddy, the nice girl saved me!" she says pointing to me

i get up off the ground and wipe my already dirty pants off "i saw her fall so i caught her..." i tell him in a quiet voice, i grab my hurt wrist and attempt to hide it from the stranger. i only trust 4 guys and thats james, liam, mark, and mr. bonds. but something by his worried expresion makes me think that i can trust this man. but i wont put my guard down

"are you ok? thank you so much for saving my baby girl. i dont know what i would do if i lost her..." he tells he, holding her in his arms

i give him a nod and a kind smile "im ok, and it was the least i can do"

the man smiles then i see his eyes check me over. he looks into my eyes with such worry that ive only seen in the bonds family "are you sure your ok?..." he asks after a long period of just staring into my eyes. i was beggining to think he was reading my mind

"yes, im fine"

"whats your name?" he asks me suddenly and it catches me off guard. he must relieze this though "i would like to now the name of the girl who saved my daughters life..."

"my names lily, i better be going. my step father will be wondering where i am" i say, i turn to head to my house but he gently grabs my wrist. exept he grabs my bad wrist, making pain shoot up my arm. i make a noise of pain and he instently lets go

"im sorry, i didnt mean to hurt you!" he say

i just shake my head "its ok..." i take a run for my house, ignoring his calls out to me for me to return. when i walk in i head strate down to my 'bedroom'.

its pretty much a storage closet in the bacement. i sleep on a pile of close on the cold cement floor. the septic tank blew one day and half the tiny room is covered in septic. theres a big hole in the roof and i can peer right out it and lookoutside. when it rains it poors right onto me but its kinda like a cold shower. i have no other choice, this is my home, my life. this is the darkness i was left to suffer in.

i hear the door to my 'room' burst open and i know my step fathers home, and hes angry. hes always angry

"GET UP HERE NOW!" he yells angrerly at me. i bit my lip and slowly make my way upstairs. when im at the top my step father grabs the colar of my shirt

hes hair is a long wavy blonde thats always greesy, hes verry stronge and is always drunk. he always wears his greasy, sweaty black shirt and grey sweat pants. i dont know why hes so angry, but theres always something that ive done wrong

he picks me up by the color of my shirt and slams me hard against the wall but i refuse to make a sound. i try hard to hold in my screams pf pain cause if i dont t will only make things worse

"why did our new nabour ask for you!? did you go to him and tell hm im 'hurting' you!? Ive told you over and over again that im not hurting you! im punishing you!" he screams into my face. normal 9 year old girls would be crying and scared but 9 years of this has gotten me use to it

"all i did was save his daughter..." i tell him quietly

"why!? i told you! go to school then right back!" he lets out a angry sigh and i know what hes going to do. Hes fist conects with my stomach and he drops me to the ground. i crawl into a ball to try and shield myself from his powerful kicks. i start to taist blood in my mouth and i see spots everywhere but i try hard not to cry out. i reliese hes stoped kicking me and i take a peek threw the corner of my eye to see what hes doing, if hes finally reliezed what hes doing is wrong. but i find nothing.

i sit up and lean against the wall, i lift my shirt and start to examin the huge bruises ive been left with. i hear heavy footsteps coming back and a look towards the direction where there coming from. my eyes widen in fear and i start to tremble in fear.

my step fathers standing there with a bat, and at the end of it is a bunch of little nails. "This should teach you once and for all!" he yells and smashes the bat into my skinny leg. i scream in pain which only makes him hit me harder. i feel the blood rushing out of my leg and i start to feel tired. i scream for help and for him to stop. but all i get is him kicking me to my side and smashing me with the bat in the back. it hurt so bad i was scared. i can hardly hear anything from the pounding sound in my head and i cant move my leg at all

my face is forced to look up at my reched step father, his grip on my chin is so tight i know theres going to be a big, ugly bruise there tomorrow "you worthless peice of shit! Why cant you ever do anything right!? Your the biggest failure in the world!" i see him lift the bat, pointing the side without the nails towards my face. hes right, i am usless. i deserve to die

_'im sorry james... i love you...'_ i think as a single tear falls down my cheek

i feel the pain as the bat comes in contact with my face and i know im going to black out. im expecting to feel the next blow but theres nothing. i see threw the blood in my eyes a big, dark figure pick up my step father with one arm and slam him onto the ground hard

"what the hell do you think your doing!?" i hear the farmiliar voice of my new nabour scream at him "do you know what your doing is alegal and complety wrong!?"

"stay the fuck out of it buddy! unless you want something to happen to that preciose little girl of yours!" i hear my step father yell

the pain in my leg and my back is starting to go away because of all the blood loss, but i fight to stay conciose. i have to

"you fucker!" i hear my nabour yell. i hear a loud smash and my step father scream in pain

"do you know who i am!? i am general gale hawthorne! one call and i can get you killed in just seconds! got it!?"

i listen for his anwser but theres nothing but silence. i start to get scared but then i hear someone kneel beside me. im not sure if its my step father or mr. hawthorne

"lily? can you hear me?" i hear mr. hawthorne ask with a tone that no one but james' family use on me. its full of kindness and worry. i try to say im ok but i choak on some blood

"plz lily, try not to talk ok?" i hear him say. i feel his arms wrap around me and i flinch away. afraid of what he will do

"no its ok lily, i promise i wont hurt you" he tells me. it sounds like hes begging me to trust him, and something tells me i can. as hes picking me up my hole body if in a horrible pain. i instently get dizzy and i end up passing out in mr. hawthornes strong arms as he rushes me out of the house and towards the hospital

**Hey! i know, this story is very evil and cruel but everyone has a dark side :D my friends at school dont believe me that i can write storys as good as i think i can so they made the bet that i couldnt write a story that started with "i seen the mockingjay" and be about abuise with james bond in it so i thought i would give it a try! Please tell me if you liked it and if i sjould continue it! please review! **

**~ monster/divergent :3**


	2. waking up

chapter 2- waking up

When i wake up i expect to see the molded cement walls of my room, but instead i see light blue walls and pictures all over the walls. im laying in one of the softest beds ive ever layed on and theres a thick blanket on top of me. i go to sit up but pain shoots up my back so i just stay laying down

"ily?... are you awake yet?..." i hear a small voise wisper beside me, i look down and see the same little girl from yesterday

her beautiful grey eyes are shinning with worry but also happyness, and her long dark hair so much like my own is it 2 little braides that hang past her shoulders and have a little pink bow at the end of each of them. she has a cute little dress on and the bottoms like a fluffy tutu. in her little arms i can see her holding a teddy bear thats also wearing a tutu. shes just to cute

i give her a little nod and i try to say something but all that came out was a rough sound. but even with this she smile grew and i swear it touched her ears

"Daddy! Shes awake!" she yells in joy running out of the room. i look around and notice the pictures are of mr. hawthorne and kat. i hear his heavy footsteps start to make its way to the room and i start to feel scared, i dont know why but i was afraid

"lily?" he asks kindly as he enters the room, when he sees im awake his smile is almost as big as kats "hey there sleepy head, how do u feel?" he asks me as he sits on the edge of the bed beside me. kat comes running in and he pulls her onto his lap

"i-im ok..." i manage to say. he helps me sit up in the bed and gives me more pillows for my back

"are you sure?... your pretty beat up sweety" _'sweety?'_ why would he call me that? know one cares for me so why should he act like he does

i nod "yes im ok, its nothing really-"

"nothing!? sweety your step father almost beat you to death! you woould be dead if i didnt hear your screams for help! you cant walk on your left leg for awail and your back is a ugly mess from that bat" i can see in his eyes the pain from the memories of him saving me last night, but i dont thimk my step father would _kill_ me

"youve been out for about 5-6 days now cause of blood loss..." he finishes quietly

5-6 days? how is that even possible!? my step father- oh no! my step father! hes really gonna kill me now!

"i-i have to go!" i say, but he puts a firm hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeese

"no, your not going anywhere lily, your step father cant hurt you anymore. until your 100% better you are not leaving my house, got it?"

i look down at the warm blanket that in under "thats what you think... hes never gonna stop..." i say quietly

"hes gone lily"

i look up at him and i can tell hes being seriose "w-what?..." ask if full disbelief

"hes gone, after i took you to the hospital they did a body check... almost all your bones have broke at least once and they couldnt believe all the scars you have. and your very dangeresly skinny... i still cant believe someone could ever do anything like that... they arrested you step father and hes in jail for probably the rest of his life"

hes gone, hes finally gone "who will i stay with? my birth parents abandoned me in that place" i say before i reliese it

"you can stay with me, this will be our new room. the doctors putting you on some special diet so you can gain back your streangt and weight"

i know hes trying to be nice but i dont want to be a burden to him, ill be able to live in the woods that i love near here

"im sorry but i cant-"

"no, im sorry. Your staying here weither you like it or not. By the way my name is gale, gale hawthorne. and this is my daughter kat. shes 3" he says bouncing the little girl on his knee

Kat smiles big and waves "hi ily! you get to be my big sister!"

i cant help but smile at her, shes full of energy and i cant help but to keep looking at her grey eyes

"hi kat, its nice to meet you" i tell her kindly

"i think people would believe that your both related. you both look so much alike" he says, kissing kats cheek and making those weird fart noises. she starts to laugh and she wiggles in his arms. gale turns and looks back at me "the only difference in your appearance is that her eyes are grey and yours are a beautiful blue" he tells me

i can only think of one person who has ever said my eyes where beautiful, and that was james

"ive been told ive got my dads eyes..." i say quietly

"do you know who your parents are?"

"if i told you you probably wouldn't believe me..." i tell him quietly

"we wont know that till you tell me"

i sigh "there-" i was about to tell him that katniss and peeta mellark are my parents when a loud knocking on the front door scares me. i jump and gale calmly stands up and puts kat on the bed

"can you watch kat for a second?"

"of course"

he smiles and kisses both of our heads and walks to answer the door. i cant remember the last time someone ever kissed he, or even hugged me in that matter. I just cant figure out why gale would care for me. no one ever really cares for me, only the bonds family has ever shown me care and love

"my daddy really likes you!" kat tells me smiling

i smile kindly at her "but why? he doesnt know me..."

"no, but he still cares. he doesnt need to know you in order to know that you need help. and me and daddy are gonna help you! you get to be my sister!" i can see the excitement in her eyes and by how big shes smiling i can tell shes serious

"and your my little sister now too"

gale comes back into the room and ii can tell hes trying to figure out how to say something

"umm, the people are here to take us into your old house to collect your belongings..."

i feel me heart drop. if anything i never wanted to near that house again! but now im being forced back into that house

gale comes over and gently and carefully picks me up from the bed as if i weigh nothing

"wait gale, im probably to heavy to be carrying..." i tell him, my arms wrapped around his neck so i dont fall

"lily, you weigh 72 pounds, it would be better for you to weigh more!" he tells me as were walking to the door. for a 9 year old i guess thats really bad...

at the front door there are 2 men that have sad, sympathetic looks on there faces. they have a wheelchair with them and gale gently places me into it. its then that i relieze how bandaged up my one leg is. i can feel the tight bandages that wrap around my hole torso. Im not wearing my usual cloths anymore either, im in a light pink night gown thats really big on me. it looks like it should be shorter bit it falls past my knees

"are you ok lily?" gale asks me "if you really dont want to do this lily you dont have to"

"but mr hawthorne-" one of the men started but he stoped talking after he seen the look gale shot at him

when we reach the house i feel gale grip my shoulder "its gonna be ok sweety" i give him alittle nod and we all head into the house. the men start to kick around the beer bottles and broken glass

"good god... how did you guys live in here?..." one of the men say.

i grib the edge of the wheelchairas the memories of everything my step father did to me rushes back into my mind

"wheres your bedroom lily?..." gale askd me

"over there, its in there" i say pointing to the little door and i can see the hurt in gales eyes. he wheels me over to the door and bends down and opened the door and i can hear his gasp. he covers hes nose to try and egnore the horrible smell. i think it use to be a closet but the rotted floor has a huge hole in the floor that leads down the my 'bedroom'.

"you- you cant be seriose... this cant be your room... its a huge hole into a cellar!" he says

"it is... but i dont have any belongings down there..."

"where are your belongings?..."

i shake my head "i dont know... he took it. i only have one belonging and it means the world to me..."

he nods and starts heading down a hall. all the walls are covered in mold and are hardly standing. as i look ahead i can see where gales taking us. the one place i want to avoid more than anything

"No! gale please not there! please! anywhere but there!" i tell him, and i cant stop the tears as they fall down my cheeks. he instently stops and kneels infront of me so were eye level

"lily... whats in that room?..."

i shake my head "please dont go into it. anywhere than there..." i say, tears falling down my cheeks. his face fills with sadness and he nods and stands up

"im going to go look in there, you can stay here if you wish. i wont make you do something you dont want to do" he says as he kisses my forhead

"you have no idea what your about to walk into..." i tell him quietly, he looks back at me sadly and walks into the room. i hear his loud gasp but i dont need to try and picture the horrible sight hes seeing, cause ive lived that horrible sight

In that room is a metal examination table with clamps on the sides for my wrists and ancles. all on the roof chains hang down with different tools of tourcherment. i know the table and floors covered in my blood from the endless nights my step fathers tourchered me in there. i hope to never have to go into that room again...

gale comes out a few minutes later and ends up throwing up everywhere, the smell in that room is so strong i can smell it from here. after gales finished getting rid of all his breakfast he comes up to me with one of the saddest face ive seen. i seen james face sad like this when he found out about my stepfather but i would never let him inside the house

gale grabs me into one of the tightest hugs ive ever been in it it scares me, but i feel something wet hit my arm and for some reason i feel like i can trust him

"im so srry lily, you will never have to go threw that ever again! any of it! your going to live with me, and im gonna protect you from any kind of harm!"

iwanted to back away from him, wanted to escape. i wanted to run away to james and live with him. but theres something about him thats makes me trust him. for the second time ever in my life i let someone confurt me. i wraped my little arms around him and burst into tears. i cry hard into his shoulder and i feel his grip tighten around my little frame

after i finally cried myself out i let go of him "im sorry..." i tell him quietly but he shakes his head and kisses my forhead

"no lily, you have nothing to be sorry about" he says and then looks me in the eyes "you are one of the strongest kids i know" he keeps looking in my eyes as if trying to figure something out "you remind me of two friends i use to have..." i was about to ask him whobut the other men come back

"we found this and we think it belongs to you" he tells me holding out the very locket i came here looking for. my special locket my mother gave me when she left me

"thank you" i tell him taking the locket and looking at it. i hold it close and put it on

"that locket..." gale says beside me, i look up and see the shock in his face "that locket... thats katniss' locket...'

my eyes widen when he says that "you know her?"

he nods "shes my 'cousin', peeta mellark gave her that locket during the games..."

This man new my parents?...


	3. shopping

**i am so so sorry for all the spelling mistakes! plz dont hate me DX**

* * *

Chapter 3- reuniting

"you knew them?..." ive never met anyone that has ever been close to my real parents. And i kinda never wanted to

he nods "yes we were very close, i fought with catnip and baker boy during the rebellion before i moved here and met my wife" he tells me. ive never actually met his wife before, never even seen her before.

"is this everything sweety?" the man asks me. i give him a nod and i can see the sadness in his and the other mans eyes. i dont want there pitty, i just want to be left alone

"ok then, will send in the rest of the child services unit thats on this case. thank you so much for coming. we know how hard it can be"

"your welcome,thank you for finding my locket..." i tell him quietly. he smiles kindly ant me. gale pulls one to the side as the other one wheels me out. i cant hear what hes saying to the man but by his reaction to what ever it is it must be horrible. then i understand what gale told him when the man goes into the room. just by peaking in his face turns very pale and he looks like hes going to be sick.

once where outside the man stops and kneels infront of me, and i can tell what ever hes going to say is serious

"lily, i wanted to know if you would stand trial against your step father. No one deserves to have to go threw what you have, especially you. Weve seen the pictures and x-rays from the hospital and those alone are almost enough to put him in jail for life. but what he deserves is the death penalty. After seeing the house your suppose too call home it makes me sick to know that youve had to go threw all this alone. would you consider standing trial against him to end this once and for all?..."

i look down and think about it "if i do hell come after me-"

he cuts me off "no. he will never be able to come near you again lily"

i look into his eyes and i know hes telling the truth "you said you have pictures?"

he nods "yes, the ones that the hospital took wail examining you. and we have the x-rays of all your previous and now broken" he motions to my broken wrist i broke while saving kat "its enough to send hiim to jail"

i look at the cast on my leg then i remember about the box. i look up at him "can you take me back in? you guys need something from in there..."

i can tell hes thinking about it but then he nods and pushes me back into the house. i tell him to head into my step fathers room and he nods. pushing me in. i wheel myself to his bed and grab a shoe box from under the bed. and then another one. and another one. i take out a total of 13 boxes and rest the bed. i take the one thats closest to me and hand it to the man "would these help you at all?..."

he opens the box and instantly i can see tears form in his eyes. hes hands begin shake as he looks threw the hundreds of pictures my step father and his friends have taken of me. some of them are me beaten or being beaten, bleeding on the ground. and me tied to the bed...

he nods alittle and puts the box down, unable to speak

"im ok now mister, and its all thanks to you" i tell him and smile alittle. he looks at me with his teary eyes

"im so sorry we didnt save you earlier..." he can barely speak. i wheel over to him and give him a hug, which i normally dont do

"there are pictures and videos. hundreds of them. please make sure he doesnt live to see another day..."

he nods, hugging my little frame tightly. i can tell my size is not helping him at all "i promise..." he says and looks at the pile of boxes "there's so many boxes..."

i look down "that's not all of them... those are just his favorites..." when i say this his face gets way paler

"where..." he cant even finish his question hes so disgusted

"in the closet..." i say quietly and look down "in the roof, in the dressers, everywhere..." he walks to the closet and opens it. reveling the hundreds of piled shoe boxes. one falls and the pictures scatter all over the floor. one slides in front of me and i pick it up

its a picture of me when i was 4, i remember this picture. i was with james and his family, and my step father came out holding the camera so we could have 'fun'. james parents questioned him about my health and to hide his abusivness from them he smiled and took a picture of me. im covered in mud and blood. my little cheeks are sunken in and both eyes have black bruises under them. my color bones are easly seen threw the opening of my over large shirt. but i have a huge smile on my face, a smile ive only had around james

the man stands on the bed and lifts a ceiling tower, discovering hundreds, endless, piles of videos "oh my god..." he says to himself

gale and the other man come in "what is it?" the other man says. they see the pile of photos on the floor

"get ready for court, we have to make sure this sick bastard never lives to see another day!" he says angry

"good god..." i hear the other man say. i look over at him and notice hes holding a picture

"what is it?" gale asks beside me, he goes to grab a picture but i grab his hand

"no... please dont..." i tell him, he looks at me confused and worried "if u couldnt handle the room itself then dont look at whats happened in that room..." the color in his face vanishes and holds my hand tightly. he looks around at the hundreds of boxes everywhere and looks as if hes going to be sick

"how could you have gone threw all this and still be able to smile? to be_ living?_" a man asks me and looks at me with sad eyes. i feel gales grip on my hand tighten and i look up at him. hes looking at the pictures that are sprawled on the ground

"lily, im gonna make sure nothing ever happens to you again. and that your step father suffers just like you have" he tells me seriously

i smile at him "thank you..." he looks down at me and smiles sadly

maybe the darkness in my life is finally clearing...

* * *

Its been over 4 weeks since we were in that house, they tried to clean it but because of all the mold and it being rotted so bad there going to have to there it down. which is fine with me, i hate that place. always have and always will

because of my health and injuries im not allowed to go back to school yet. my leg is still in horrible shape and my backs still bad but the doctor now has me using crutches but gale hardly lets me walk at all.

gale and kat have officially adopted me into their family. i have my own bedroom now and another set of cloths. hes taking me shopping for more today but hes making me go in the wheel chair. every morning when he has woken me up he gently shakes me awake, smiling kindly and always talks in a kind voice. he usually lets me sleep in and get my rest. every morning, evening, and night he makes sure get a good meal. in just 4 weeks ie gone up from only weighing 72 pounds to 74! i know its not much but the doctor doesnt want me eating way to much food. itll only make me sick. all of my bones are still visible and when gale had to help me change my bandages he had tears in his eyes just at the sight of my skinny frame.

right now im with kat waiting for gale to get ready. im really exited to be able to go into town. ive been stuck in the house this hole time

"ok you girls ready?" gale asks as he comes in, zipping up his grey jacket

"yep! all ready daddy!" kat squeals with excitement. she has some blue jeans on with stars on them and the same blue jacket with the cute white mitts dangling from the ends of her sleeves. her beautiful brown hair that's so similar to mine dangles over her shoulders and to the middle of her back

compared to kat i look dead. im wearing a white shirt and some light blue jeans. my skins really pale like it always has and my hairs put up into a cute pony with my bangs hanging above my forehead. gale helped me put it up.

"you ready lil?" he asks me smiling. i nod

"yep! were waiting for you slow poke!" i say, kinda laughing. he smiles at me and starts pushing me out.

going threw town people stop to stare at us, i even heard someone whisper something about me being dead. i guess the towns been throwing rumors around about the abused little 9 year old girl.

when we reach the store kat instantly runs to the dresses

"dont go to far ok baby?" gale tells her

"i wont daddy!" she giggles, looking at all the dresses, gale takes me over to where the jeans are "im gonna go get kat before she breaks-" we hear a smash of glass breaking and he sighs "to late... ill be back" he says and starts heading in the direction where the smash came from

"but mommy he will love it!" i hear a exited little voice says on the other side of the wall of jeans. i know that voice, angel?

"know angel, james just needs some time for himself right now ok? hes very upset..." mrs. bond! there here! wait! why i james upset!?

"but mommy he would love it!" she argues

"i said no, please angel just put it back" she sighs, i can tell shes exhausted and stressed

"fine..." angel says anoide and i hear her little 4 year old steps disappear into the distance and i hear mrs. bonds start to cry. i start to wheel myself to try and get to her when i hear mark, james 14 year old older brother

"mom its ok, we all miss her..." _miss her? who do they miss?_

"i feel like i couldve done something to help her! i shouldve kept her with us, something!" she cried

"mom theres nothing you couldve done... she wouldve never stayed with us and if she did it wouldve only made it worse-"

"SHES DEAD MARK! HE KILLED HER!" Mrs. bonds yells crying harder "he killed her..."

if i didn't hear angel earlier i would be thinking its her whom died. i wonder who died...

"mom..." i hear mark say quietly, i can hear in his voice he's fighting back the tears

"mom, this is hard on all of us, we knew what was happening but we ignored it thinking it was the best for her... i know its hard but we have to be here for james. he loved her mom and ever since her murder he's been broken..."

when mark says that i instantly knew why they where all upset. it explains the whispers and stares from the towns people. it explains why Mrs. bonds and mark are so upset. why james is so broken

everyone thinks im dead

**im gonna piss everyone off and stop there XD love you all! ~monster/divergent :3**


	4. reuniting

everyone thinks im dead

i feel horrible now, poor james and his family. all they've ever done is love and care for me and now ive just 'disappeared' and my step fathers on trial for everything he's done. I guess they exhumed the worst

i start to slowly wheel myself down the aisle that gale has left me in. i keep looking back incase gale comes back. i really don't want to worry him he told me to stay there, but i just have to see Mrs. bonds and show her im alive and that im ok. I need to see them just as much as they need to see me

as im turning the corner i see little angel run into a different aisle with toys. i try to keep myself hidden from her as i try to make it to Mrs. bonds. as i become closer i finally see her. she's wrapped in marks arms and is crying into his shoulder. marks face is hidden from my view but i can tell he's upset as well

i was like a family member to them all, like a sister and a daughter. they've always been there for me when ever i needed them. if i wasnt in this wheel chair, and my leg and back were healed then i would run to them and hug them both tightly. but sadly i cant

as i near them they still havent seen me "Mrs. bonds?... mark? whats wrong?..." i ask in a quiet voice. Mrs. bonds quickly spins around to me and its as if she's seen a ghost

"lily?... no... this can't be.. your..." she can't even finish, she smiles hug and hugs me tightly, crying tears of joy now

"lily! we heard you were dead! that he killed you!" she cried, hugging me tighter "we all thought you were gone! that your dead!"

i hold her as tightly as i can but the pain in my back is over whelming "its ok, im alive... but im still badly injure..." as soon as i say this she emidently let's go of me

"im sorry! im probably hurting you! are you ok? what happened to you?..." she asks, finishing quietly

"its ok Mrs. bond, im still under recovery but im getting better" the only people i have ever talked to about what my step father has done to me is gale, the counselor that stops by at our house to have meetings with me, and james. but james doesnt know half of it...

"why are you in recovery? what did that sick bastard do to you lily!?" she asks, can tell she's staring at the big purple welts on the side of my face from where he hit me with the back of the bat. it looks really bad, it's a ugly bruise and my cheek split so i have 7 stitches in it. i look like a zombie

"my step father got angry... he took the bat but this time there where nails in it..." i say quietly. more tears fall down her face and she looks as if she's about to be sick. she's the mother of 4 children, the one thing she will never understand is why a parent would ever hit their child let alone try to _kill_ there child. mark looks as if he's ready to kill

"oh lily... im so sorry, i should've done something to help you!" she cries but i just shake my head

"no Mrs. bonds there was nothing you couldve done. but im ok really, my leg and back took a beating from the nails in the bat but im ok. mr. Hawthornes taking good care of me"

mark turns and looks at me "who is mr. Hawthorne?" he's very protective when it comes to guys and im the reason...

~flashback~ =(-'.'-)=

when i was 4 i left my mothers locket over at their house by accident, i was late getting home and was in a hurry to get back. mark and Liam both volunteered to go and return it to me so they both headed off towards my house. mark was only 10 then and Liam was 13. when they got there they heard my little scream and ran inside the house. they found my step father on top of my little naked body on the ground. they were both horrified for what he was doing to me

"g-get off of her!" little Liam screamed at him, mark was too scared to do anything at that time

my step father stood up and started walking towards them both "you little vermans! what the hell are you doing inside my house!?" he screamed at them both.

i crawled into a little ball on the floor "d-dont hurt them!" i cry, hoping he will listen. but of course he didn't. instead in earned me a hard kick to the back

"Was i talking to you!?" he lifts his arm to hit me again but mark jumps and attached himself to his arm

"leave her alone!" he screamed, fighting to get him away from me

my step father is much stronger than mark tho and he picked him up around the waist and pitched his little 10-year-old body out of the window, causing the glass to shatter everywhere and him landing in it

"MARK!" both Liam and i cry in horror, when we get no answer back i see Liam's face turn even paler

"Get out of here you little brat! or your next!" my step father screams at him, he looks at me and lips 'were sorry' and i know hes really sorry. i give him a slight smile to tell him ill be ok but i don't think it helped

Liam ran outta the house and found his little brother covered in deep cuts and in a pool of blood and glass. he picked him up and ran home crying, when he finally gets home his mother and father where both horrified by what happened. i think that's the day they realised what he was doing to me.

Mrs. bonds was pregnant with angel at the time but still worked as a full-time nurse at the hospital. she removed all the glass from her son and got him stitched up so he wouldn't loose too much blood. Liam cried for days, he felt like a failure cause he couldn't protect me or mark. their father wanted to run over and kill my step father for what he's been doing and what he's done but Mrs. bonds wouldn't let him. it would only cause more pain and punishment for me

after all of marks cuts healed some of them left scars, one of them right under his left eye. every time i see his scars i always feel responsible, but he tells me it wasnt my fault

the next day i went over to check on mark and Mrs. bonds wouldn't let me go. she hugged me for what felt like hours. she couldn't stop crying

"im sorry..." i tell her in my sweet 4-year-old voice

she looks at me confused "why are you sorry sweety?"

"because mark was hurt cause of me..." this seemed to make her cry even more, she shakes her head

"no lily! this was not your fault! you're a victum of abuse lily why didn't you ever tell us?..."

that's just the thing, why havent i ever told anyone?...

~end of flashback~ =(-'.'-)=

i look at the scar under marks left eye as i answer his question "he's my new guardian that i live with now, he's the man who saved me when my step father... tried to kill me... he's very nice mark, i get 3 meals a day and im already 74 pounds!" when i say this it looks as tho im not helping at all

"lily that s horrible! your support to weigh way more than that! at least 100 pounds! the minimum!"

i let out a sigh and look at them "i feel safe with him, and you guys know me and you know that i almost never feel safe with anyone besides you guys. im happy with him and his daughter, they've excepted me into their family. and the doctors and social workers said that it would be a good idea for me to stay with gale incase my step father comes after me again" i tell them

Mrs. bonds sighs and hugs me again "im just happy your alive and safe now... i wish you werent in such bad shape" she says and gently runs a finger down the gash on the side of my face

"same..." i say with a shy smile "it gonna be a long time before i can even think of walking on my own..."

"your a fighter lily, always remember that" mark tells me. im about to ask him what he means when gale comes running around the looks very worried and panicked. ones he sees me he runs over and hugs me, but not to tightly so he doesn't hurt me

"Lily! i thought i told you to stay there! you gave me a heart attack!"

i hug him back before he let's go "im sorry, but i over heard my friends family and they were upset. i just wanted to say hi" i tel him

he sighs "ok lily but next time please find a way to tell me where you went. i thought something happened to you"

i smile at him and he smiles back as always "im fine, really"

"so this is the gale ive heard about" Mrs. bonds says, catching both of our attention

he smiles kindly at Mrs. bonds and mark and shakes their hands "i hope its been all good things. you're the bonds family i always hear so highly of" he says smiling

Mrs. bonds smiles and looks at me "yea, she's like a part of our family. we care a lot about her..."

"i care a lot about her to, shes my daughter now and im gonna make sure she never has to live in fear again" he tells them and Mrs. bonds smiles "im happy for her, shes finally found a real family. i just want her happy"

gale nods "i promise ill keep her happy and safe, no harm will ever come to her ever again"

mark nods at this and smiles "we better go find james and tell him the good news! hell be so happy!"

james, my best friend, my first love. i want to see him so bad "he's prob out hunting right now in the forest" i say with a smile

Mrs. bond smiles and nods "yep, and he misses his hunting partner" she says gently tapping the end of my nose. i giggle and i can tell that Mrs. bonds and mark know im happy now. im free

"i miss the woods so much, its gonna be a long time before i can go hunting again" i say smiling and gale smiles at me

"i never knew you were a hunter!" he says

i nod "i hunt with my bow, ive got a pretty good shot to. and im good at making my snares" i tell him and he smiles

"i use to hunt when i was a kid after my father passed away in a mine collapse"

"mine collapse?" i ask, i never knew there where mines here in 2

he nods "yea, im originally from district 12. i grew up there until after the rebellion. i left my family and moved here when i was about 19. i got a big job as becoming general in the military here because of my work in the war"

"you fought in the war?" Mrs. bonds asks

he nods "yes, i fought right beside my best friend. she was also the mocking jay"

the mocking jay. katniss everdeen. my birth mother. the women i hate more than anything for putting me in the darkness. she was gales best friend?

"wow, you have one powerful friend mr. Hawthorne" mark says

"yea, she was my old hunting partner. it was horrible when she was put into the games..."

the games, they brought my parents together. i survived the quarter quell with katniss but no one knows about me. and no one will. im just the child of the mocking jay who was left to survive my kind of hunger games. except wasnt just for a short period of time, it was my whole life

and i will never forgive them for leaving me

"we better go and try to find kat hey Lil?" gale asks and i nod

"it was nice to see you both again!" i tell Mrs. bonds and mark

" it was nice to see you again to lily!" Mrs. bonds says kissing my forehead. they head down towards the area that i seen angel in earlier. gale starts pushing me towards the front of the store when kat comes running up smiling. i pull her onto my lap and notice the little teddy shes holding. its white with a pink fluffy dress.

"whats that kat?"

she smiles "my new teddy! daddy bought it for me!" she smiles happily

gale hands me a teddy that looks just like hers but instead of a fluffy pink dress its wearing cute little jeans and an orange hoody. it suits me perfectly "i got you both a teddy, they have your names on the bottom of there right foot" he says. i look and sure enough there's my name with a little heart by it. kats teddy also has her name on hers with a heart by it as well.

"do you like it?" he asks as were leaving the store

"i love it! thank you!" a smile

"no prob sweety, im glad you like it" he says kissing my head

as where nearing our house im still smiling. ive go the perfect family now. ive found the place that i truelly belong. and nothing will ruin it

boy was i wrong

"gale? is that you" a women asks behind us, we stop and turn towards the voice. the women is holding her husband's hand and has a huge extended stomach from a baby. she looked to be at least 7-8 months pregnant. but that's not the worst part. for the first time in my life im face to face with my birth parents

katniss and peeta mellark

**Hey! sorry for the cliff hanger and the long wait! i havent really had time to write DX hope you all live this chapter! please review!**

**~monster/divergent :3**


	5. the mellarks

"catnip? baker boy?" gale asks shocked

katniss smiles huge and hugs him tightly, tears of joy falling down her face. it looks hard to hug with a belly that big. already i hate that child in there, i know its my brother or sister but itll get the love from our parents that i never got

"gale... we've been searching everywhere for you! we really really need your help!" she tells him, going back to her husband

"of course ill help you catnip, whats wrong?" gale asks while smiling, kats starting to get impatient on my lap and its hard to keep her on my lap

"im gonna take kat back home, should i make some coffee for everyone?" i ask gale. he smiles down at me and the fussy little girl and nods

"sure sweety, remember to be careful" he tells us both in his father tone. i smile and nod and he gives us both a kiss on the head before i start wheeling away

"wow gale i didn't expect to find you with family already" i hear katniss say, i can tell she's watching me. i start to wheel away slowly. my backs starting to really hurt cause of all the hugs today and i jump when i feel someone start to push me

"ill take the kids back, why don't you both get caught up?" peeta says kindly to them. they both nod and he starts to wheel us away

"so what are your names?" he asks us. i feel a sting in my heart when he asks this. he doesn't even know his own daughters name...

"im kat! and this is lily!" kat tells him showing her heart warming smile. he smiles at us both but when he looks into my eyes he almost stops walking. he's staring into his own blue eyes after all

"are you ok?..." i ask him. he shakes a thought outta his mind before smiling and nodding

"im fine, i just can't believe gale has 2 beautiful girls" he tells us, again not the kind a thing you wanna hear from the father that abandoned you into an abusive home "where's your mom at?" he asks as we reach the house

"we don't have a mommy anymore, she died" kat says, he looks at us sad and i notice he's always looking into my eyes when he looks at me

"im so sorry for your lost... i wish i couldve met her" he tells us sadly

kat looks down "daddy's really sad now. he doesn't like talking about her tho. i asked about her once and it made daddy cry..." she says quietly. now that i think about it i have no idea how she died, or who she even was

"its ok kitty kat, she loved you very much" i say, kissing her chubby 3-year-old cheek

when we enter the house kat takes hers and my new teddy and runs to put them in our rooms. i wheel to the kitchen and start making a pot of coffee for everyone. peeta come over and starts getting cups out

"i don't need your help!" i snap at him, he looks at me and again he's staring into my eyes "what!?"

"oh! umm, nothing... it's just that..."

"it's just what?" i ask his, staring into his soul

"its nothing" he says quietly staring at the coffee pot

i get the coffee onto the table with some sweets when gale and katniss come inside. katniss has tears falling down her face and she looks like she's just finishing crying. peeta instantly goes to her aid and holds her in his arms. i start to feel kinda jeouluse... when she cries she gets held in strong arms, i had no one...

"he's gonna help us peeta, he's gonna help us search for it" she cries into his shoulder, peeta looks over at gale and lips a 'thank you'

gale nods and looks at me "lily? are you ok sweety?"

i didn't realize that i had tears falling down my face till gale was gently wiping them away. i give him a little nod then leave quickly, not looking back. i hide in my room and lift myself onto my bed

_'why am i crying? stop crying! stop it!_' i scream at myself in my mind_ 'is it cause your real mother and father are out there and they don't even recognise their own daughter!? or is it cause they gave me away but can love that baby!?'_

_or is it both..._

* * *

GALES POV

i let out a loud sigh as i watch lily wheel out fast, i can tell somethings really bothering her but i cant figure it out. then it hits me

she hates catnip and baker boy

that's why she always acts so strange when ever i mentioned them! and when she seen them that's why she got quiet and wanted to leave. but why would she cry?

"is she alright?" catnip asks, i turn to notice there both staring down the hall she went down

"i hope so" i say turning fully to them "i don't think she likes you both all that much..."

baker boy nods "i know i can tell, if you ask me she's like a little katniss but... have you guys noticed her eyes?..."

catnip just shakes her head "know i didn't really get a good look at her eyes, i was to busy staring at her hair and her wheel chair... what happened to her leg?" she asks

i sigh "her step father use to beat her till she couldn't move! i couldn't believe it when i walked in on her being beaten with a bat that had nails in it! her leg and back are badly damaged by it"

i look at catnip and it looks like she's about to be sick and baker boys face is pitch red with anger

"what kind of sick bastard would do such a thing!? where is he!?" i can tell he was ready to kill

"you guys its ok now he's locked up and im gonna make sure the fucker gets the death penalty!" i tell them

this seems to make baker boy feel better but catnip covers her mouth so she doesn't throw up everywhere. baker boy helps her to a couch and i get her a bucket for her to puke in if she needs it

"thank you" she tells us weakly and we both nod. baker boy sits right beside her and takes her hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of it. i sit across from them on the other couch

"you really don't know how much this means to us gale" baker boy tells me and i nod

"it's no problem, can you tell me how you found out?..." i ask and he nods

"we were getting the baby its crib and furniture when the building collapsed on us... we were in the hospital getting examined when they figured out we had tracker jacker venom in our systems... we were hijacked by snow himself to forget the baby he took from us..."

"we have to find it... who know what it could be going through!" catnip tells me

baker boy nods "our childs in the hands of snow and we plan to find it!" he looks down with a sad face "but i still can't believe we forgot we even had a child 8 yrs ago..." i can hear the sadness in his voice

the mood in the room is very sad until catnip picks up my wedding photo i have always sitting on the side table

"is this who i think it is gale?" she asks, handing baker boy the picture. he looks at it and smiles

"no way! ive always wondered what happened to my good old friend delly!"

delly... i miss her so much... i would do anything to hear her beautiful voice and see her shining blue eyes. to feel her long silk blonde curls again. to hold her soft hand and kiss her sweet lips... ill never get to though, because she died. she was killed

by me

"yea its delly, boy do i miss her..." i say with a sad smile

"what do you mean? where is she?" baker boy asks

i just look down "heaven, where all angels belong..."

~flashback~ =(-'.'-)=

"delly! wait for us!" i yell threw laughter, were at the beach today in district 4 for a vacation. i smile down at our 3 month old kat. her eyes are almost as bright as her mothers and she always has a smile on her face, even if its just soft brown hair is put into two little piggy tails but because her hairs so short they stick right up and not all of her hair could fit into them. she's wearing the tiniest pink bikini ive ever seen!

delly spins around and looks at me, smiling. she's wearing her cute light blue bikini. for a girl who just gave birth damn she looks smoken!

"sorry my baby's!" she giggles giving us both a kiss "im just really exited to be able to go swimming again!" she tells me with her childish smile on her face

"its ok just don't run off ok? i don't know what i would do if anything happened to you"

"gale im a big girl i can take care of myself!" she says taking kat outta my arms, making sure her hand runs over my bare abs "come on! let's have some fun!"

i smile and take her hand, entwining our fingers, and start walking to the water. when we reach it it's actually not that clod to my surprise. we go in till the water is just pass our hips then stop. she takes kat and carefully puts her into the water only so her legs are in

kat looks at the water like it just ate her legs and then starts kicking the water like crazy. delly and i both laugh and a huge smile crosses kats face

that is till some water gets splashed on to her face. she stops moving and her eyes go huge. she tenses up and doesn't no what to do. we both know she's scared as hell right now but we have to laugh at he. she really is just to cute

"its ok my little baby, mommy will save u" delly tells her, kissing the little splash of water off her face. kat smiles when she knows its gone and then starts kicking the water again. delly puts her in a little deeper so the water line is just over her water proof diper and she starts smacking the water giggling

"i cant believe we made such a cute child delly" i tell her, looking into her blue eyes. she looks into my grey ones and smiles

"i know, we have the perfect family gale" she kisses me deeply and i kiss her back

"gale!?" i heard someone yell from the distance, i look over and couldn't believe my eyes

standing there in the water is my 2 little brothers, and my baby sister standing by them

Rory has to be around 18 by now and vicks about 15. and little posys about 9 or 10

"rory? vick? posy? what are you 3 doing here!?" i cant believe it, after 5 years i finally get to see them

"were on vacation! what the hell are you doing here!?" Rory yells, but the anger in his voice scares me a lot

"gale? gale!" vick yells running to me, giving me a huge bone crushing hug "ive missed you gale!" i hug him back, he's not the same little 10-year-old i new...

"ive missed you to vick! all of you!" i look up and i see posy has a puzzled look on her beautiful face. she's grown so much, i missed my baby growing up. she's always been my baby. she use to always call me daddy when she was little "hey posy! do you remember me!?" i ask smiling, but instead of saying anything tears fall down her cheeks and takes off running back towards shore

"why did you leave us gale! why!?" Rory yells "do you know how hard its been on us!? you were posys dad! after you disappeared mom got really sick! i work in the mines now, and vick physically can't work!"

i look at vick confused and he turns around to show me the ugly scars from being whipped "too much muscle damage..." he says quietly

"guys... im so sorry... i-"

"you were to busy getting delly knocked up, right?" Rory says.i look at her and she has tears in her eyes, holding kat close to her chest

"Rory that's enough! shut up!" i yell at him

"you can't tell me what to do! you only care about urself!" he screams at me. I know he's mad but there's something else wrong. then it hits me

"this is about prim isn't it?" I ask and his face turns sad. _'jack pot'_

"you killed her and you didnt even apologize to me about killing the only girl i will ever love" he looks like he's about to cry so i pull him into a hug

"im so sorry Rory... i really am. prim was like a little sister to me and i broke when i found out about her..."

"its ok gale, i forgive you..." i smile and kiss the top of his head like i use to always do and he hugs me tighter

"gale? can you take kat im going to go to the washroom" delly asks

i give her a nod and i take kat outta her arms. giving her a kiss "ill miss you!"

"ill miss you more!" she yells back to me while swimming back to shore

"she's so cute gale!" vick says while smiling. rorys smiling at her as well

kat looks at them both, also smiling them kicks water into their faces. i almost die of laughter "that's my girl!"

just then we hear a loud scream on shore and we all turn to look. we see lots of people pointing up into the sky so we look to

the sky is full of hovercrafts

"get everyone and meet me by the parking lot!" i order my little brothers and they both obey, running to shore and heading in the direction posy went. i start running in the direction delly went and the beach is going crazy, people running everywhere. kats getting really scared and starts crying

"shhhh, its ok baby please its ok" i tell her, frantically looking for delly. then i spot her. she's standing on the walkway of the building with the bathrooms staring at the sky

"DELLY!" i scream, running to her. she looks at me and her face is full of fear and there's tears falling down her beautiful face. just then i see something big and black fall from the sky behind her and the whole area blows up, sending a wave of flames and dabree streight for us

"DELLY!" i scream as she disappears into the flames, i hold kat tightly to me and turn my back towards the flame. shielding her from the flames wrath. tears falling down my face.

that's when everything goes black

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	6. telling the truth

_last time during the flash back_

_'i spot her. she's standing on the walkway of the building with the bathrooms staring at the sky_

_"DELLY!" i scream, running to her. she looks at me and her face is full of fear and there's tears falling down her beautiful face. just then i see something big and black fall from the sky behind her and the whole area blows up, sending a wave of flames and dabree streight for us_

_"DELLY!" i scream as she disappears into the flames, i hold kat tightly to me and turn my back towards the flame. shielding her from the flames wrath. tears falling down my face._

_that's when everything goes black'_

* * *

i wake up to the sound of screaming and crying, i look around and reliese im laying on whats left of the beautiful beach of district 12. people are running everywhere, dead bodies laying everywhere. theres so much blood i swear everythings just red

i manage to sit up but from the sharp pains in my back i know i need medical help. i look down into my empty arms and feel my heart stop

i was holding kat

"kat! baby where are you!?" i look around for her frantacly then look at the spot where delly was. theres almost nothing left there. i feel tears fill my eyes. ive lost my family, there all gone. im all alone

when i get to m feet i start looking in the area for them but still nothing

"gale! gale!" i hear my little brother vick in the distance, i look to see him running tome. hes in no better condition then i am. im happy to see him and when i hear the cry of my little baby girl coming from his arms i smile. when he gets to me i wrap my arms around them both and we stay like that for a long time

"are you ok!? is kat ok!? oh vick how did you find her!?" i ask him, taking my little kat outta his arms. her right arms bleeding but other then that she seems fine

"i- i saw a man running with her and when i asked him where he got her from he saidfrom a dead guy! i thought you were dead!" it breaks my heart to see my baby brother crying. the side of his face looks very bad and so does his torso and shoulder. my guess is that he was facing the same way where the bomb dropped from

"its ok bro im not going anywhere, thanks for saving kat" i tell him over the screams. he looks hurt

and bad

"vick wheres everyone else? wheres mom, rory, and posy?"

i see tears fall down face and it looks like hes about to cry "m- moms dead! shes gone gale!" he starts to sob so i pull him close and hold him tightly. tears falling down my own face. the mother i never got to say good bye to is gone "a- and posy? rory?" i could hardly even say there names

"i- i dont know!" he sobs, i can feel his blood trickling down my side

"its ok vick, go try to find them ok i have to find delly" he nods and we both go our sepret ways. as im looking for delly i keep looking down at my baby girl in my arms. her right arms still bleeding badly and i can tell its a bad burn. i just hope its not to seriouse

"gale..." its so quiet and weak i almost didnt hear it, i look around everywhere then i see her

her beautiful body has been replaced by blood and burns, her face is full of pain. most of her long golden curly hair has been burned and singed off. shes laying in a pool of blood and as soon as i see her i drop next to her

"Delly! Delly please! please! stay with me!" i beg her, lifting her head onto my lap. shes so weak i know deep inside me shes not going to make it

"gale... is kat... ok?..." she asks me weaky, i lay kat down beside her head so there noses are touching. they usually sleep like this. kat looks into dellys eyes and delly starts crying. we both know shes going to die we just dont want to amit it

"i love you so much delly" im full out crying now, the only girl ill ever love is dying right infront of me and i can t do anything to help her "i cant emagion life without you there beside me!" i kiss her like its the only thing keeping her alive and she kisses me back

"i love you to gale! so much! both you and kat! you both mean everything to me!" she looks at the tiny infint infront of her and kisses her forhead "mommy loves you baby, please dont forget that" kat makes a sad baby noise and i start to cry again. shes going to grow up not noing her mother

delly looks at me next, i can see in her eyes shes slipping away "gale, do you remember what you called me on our wedding?" shes crying silent tears, i nod

"i called you my angel" i can barley get the words out

then she looks at me with her beautiful eyes "gale... u have to keep her safe and alive for me... ok?" i nod threw my tears and she puts a hand on my right cheek and looks deep into my eyes, her voice is getting quieter and i can tell she doesnt have long

"all angels belong in heaven"

her hand drops after that and she smiles brightly at me, then... shes gone... just like that. her last words eccoh in my mind forever. i put my forhead to hers and start crying. my wife is gone, my only love. the mother of my daughter

the screams all bring me back to reality. i made a promise to keep kat safe and i plan to keep that promise! i give her one last kiss on the lips then all over her face. i grab a huge chunk of her beautiful soft hair and cut it off so shell always be with me

i pick up kat and start running away, each step causing my heart to break more and more. first my mother, now my wife, i cant loose anyone els-

"gale! posys dying!" vick screams, i turn and look at them. shes even worse then delly was. all bloody in her brothers arms!

i run over as fast as i can and drop beside them "posy! stay with me sweety stay with me!" vicks crying so hard and i know theres nothing we can do

"am i gonna die?..." i thought i would never have to hear my baby sister, my 9 year old baby ask that. and i would have to say yes

"youll get to be with mommy again po" i tell her, tears falling down cheeks

"mommy died to" i see more tears fall down her face. again i nod

"yes and do you know why?" she shakes her head "cause all angels belong in heaven"

after i tell her this she smiles and looks into my eyes "im an angel?" i nod and smile

"the prettiest"

she smiles weakly and her eyes start to close, she smiles at vick "i love you vick, but i have to be in heaven cause im an angel" vick crys harder and kisses her forhead "you will alway be our angel posy, i love you so much"

she smiles weakly at me right before her eyes close and says

"i love you daddy"

then shes gone

when she was little i was the only real grown man in her life so she called me daddy. and she was my baby. i start to cry again and i kiss her forhead

after a little bit me and vick have to leave her and look for rory, who theres no sign of yet. after 5 hours of searching for him we found no trace of him. the police escort us to the hospital and got us looked at. vick was the worst. he was forced to stay in bed and rest so i gave him kat and went to go look for rory

we were kept in that hospital for over 7 weeks, every night i cried, holding the hair i took from delly. i tied the ends with 2 yellow/gold ribbons so i wouldnt loose any. it still smelt like her.

we started to loose hope for rory till one day he found us. when the bomb went off he screamed for vick to get down and the flame went into his lungs, he was blown a couple feet back and was knocked out. he just woke up and its been 8 weeks since the accident. hes being kept in the hospital for a long lomg time. the flame damaged his lungs and vocal cords

hes a mute now

after almost 2 full months they were aloud out. tats when they announced the attacks were to kill a sertan list of solders

i was on that list, them trying to kill me took almost everything from me

i incisted the come live with me and kat in district 2 but they both said they needed to be in 12. needed to be at home

i havnt heard from them or seen them since i said good bye. rorys hate for me has grown stronger. prim, mom, and posy have all died cause of me. and hes a mute now. vick was just plain broken, being only 15 tho and having your mother die and baby sister die in your arms isnt a easy thing to deal with

i stayed in mine and dellys house until it burned to the ground 2 yrs later. kat was 3 and i was still not over dellys death. i cried for days i just lost what little i had left of her, our bed, our photos, her cloths. i still have her hair tho. and it will always smell like her.

after delly had past away tho i bought a safe and made doubles of all the pictures, videos, and eveb stored some of her blankets and perfumes in there for safe keepings

we were forced to move into a new house. i was unloading the truck and kat was doing what normal 3 year olds do. causing trouble and making her father worry. i was just putting a box of kats things in her new princess room when i heard her scream from outside. i run as fast as i can to the yard

_'i cant loose kat! no! i wont!'_

when i reach the yard i see kat in the arms of a little girl who was in bad bad shape

thats when i met lily

~end of flashback~ =(TT^TT)=

that day will forever be replayed inside my mind. dellys final words still haunt me but i love hearing her voice.

i look at catnip and notice shes rubbing her giant expanded belly. "is he kicking?" i ask an d she nods

"dont be shy, you can come feel" she tells me and i smile, i walk over to where they are sitted and rest my hand on her stomach. i can feel the powerful kicks of her baby boy "whats his name?" i ask and they both shake there heads

"he doesnt have one yet"

i nod but then hear a loud slam coming from lilys room. i rush into it and find the hole room empty

"lily!" i look out her window and see her on her chuches going as fast as she can away from the house. i run and grab my coat flinging it on

"catnip! baker boy! watch kat!" i yell while running out. i hear them both yell ok and i run into the woods, i know exactly where she is

like i thought i found her sitting on the edge of the huge cliff drop off with her feet dangling off

"i hate them, i hate them both" she tells me, not looking towards me. she just keeps staring into the open sinery

"but why lily? why do you hate them?" i ask while sitting next to her

"they left me, without a second thought they abondoned me into _that_ home" i know shes talking about her step father

"why did they leave you?" i ask, never in mmy mind i wouldve guessed her answer. she looks into my eyes with her sparkling blue ones

"because there my parents. im the baby that got left behind"

lilys the child! the child that snow took! that was erased from everyones memories and locked away. the child that catnip and baker boy are looking for!

"your the baby there looking for?..." i ask and she looks at me confused

"there looking for me?..." its almost like she doesnt belive me then it hits me. all she knows is that she was abondoned

i nod "yes lily! thats why there going to each district! to find you!"

it takes her a bit to think about this then a huge smile crosses her beautiful face "they-"

"GALE! LILY!" baker boy screams running threw the woods

"peeta! whats wrong!?" i diside to call him by his name cause it sounds serious

"katniss is in labour! we need to get to the hospital and fast!"

* * *

**hey guys! so so so sorry i havnt been able to update lately, just have alot going on. hope this chapter wasnt to sad! poor gale DX i need your guyses help! I NEED A BABY BOYS NAME FOR KATNISSES BABY! PLEASE HELP! (would hunter be a good name?) and also sorry about any mistakes, im kinda rushed and its 1:30 right now here in canada. hope you guys liked it and please review! it really helps!**

**~monster :3**


End file.
